A thermistor is a type of resistor whose resistance changes with temperature. Thermistors may be used in a variety of applications as temperature sensors. For example, thermistors are commonly used in microwaves, automobiles, thermal protection circuits, digital thermometers, rechargeable batteries, etc. Thermistors require a current bias to operate, and, thus, consume power. Accordingly, high resistance thermistors may be desirable to reduce bias current and power consumption in circuits utilizing thermistors.